Hiei's Musings
by Brii-Brii-Chan
Summary: PG13 just to be safe. Hiei is thinking one night about the one he loves. Deciding to go through with his plan, he leavs a note and something special, then disappears to the Makaiis that right?. Sorry, nonyaoi this time. FINISHED


Taffy: I got idea while swimming today. Of course, it could be a result of too much sun...I don't know. Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, but I do own Selene, Kurama's sister.

PS: Selene in this is not BlackBabe. I'm just using her name.

(Hiei's POV)

I lay here in the darkness, thinking about nothing in particular. Selene lays curled up against me, lying with her head on my bare chest. She mumbles something in her sleep and shifts slightly, still against my body.

Looking down at her, I wonder why nobody else had chosen her. She acts just like her brother, calm, sweet, and caring. Although she was born premature and will always be small, she stands up to the toughest of opponents.

Moonlight floods the bedroom as the clouds shift, illuminating her features. Her pale lavender hair is fanned out on the bed behind her and falling over her shoulder. Across her nose is a scar she got from a demon, which I saved her from. The diamond earrings sparkle in her holes. Why she would puncture flesh for jewels is beyond my comprehension, although she does look even more beautiful when she's wearing the matching necklace.

I shift a bit, putting myself into a more comfortable position. Selene shivered and scooted closer to me. Seeing this, I pulled the blanket up over our naked bodies. She sighed and lay still, lost in the world of dreams.

How we met is still puzzling me. One minute I was fighting a demon for my life, the next I was rescuing Selene from it's grasp. Of course, Kurama was there as well, defending his younger sibling. When everything was done, she came to me and gave her thanks. What confused me was she hugged me then. Hugging a complete stranger. That's what she would do. And that's when I fell in love.

I smirk in the darkness. Who would ever think that the unwanted child I was would ever fall in love? But I did, and still am. And she loves me, with everything she is, as she told me only a few hours ago. And I have made up my mind. I have chosen her to be with forever.

Feeling her shift again, I glance at her.

Selene cried out softly, covering her face with her arm. A nightmare. A result of her past life. She was the slave girl of a demon lord, who beat her continuously, and was the reason of her death before. The girl squirmed, crying louder.

Placing my hand on her arm, I lean down to whisper, "Calm down, Selene. Hush now."

(Selene's POV)

I heard his voice and slowly opened my eyes. Hiei was leaning over me, watching, eyes full of worry. He smiled slightly at me and pulled me into his arms. I snuggled into his embrace and looked up at him. His red eyes seemed to glow in the moonlight, and I grinned at him.

Hiei raised an eyebrow at me and kissed my forehead gently. "What is it, my love?"

"You're like a cat. Your eyes glow." I sigh and start to drift off again, feeling Hiei hug me slightly.

(Hiei's POV)

As her green eyes close once again, I hug her. Dawn was nearing, and I had business to attend to. Moving Selene so she had her head on the pillow, I put her stuffed bear close to her hand and then got off the bed.

I pulled a small silver chain from my shirt and inspected the gem hanging from it. It was just as I made it, and I put it on her desk, along with a note I quickly wrote on her notebook. Opening the window, I took one last glance at Selene before slipping away into the night. All I hoped for now was that she would be safe until I came back. How long that would take, I don't know. But knowing Kurama, the fool, and Urameshi, she would be fine.

(Normal POV)

Selene blinked open her eyes as rays of sunlight filtered in through the curtains. Sitting up, she saw the window was open and that Hiei was gone.

The petite girl stood up and slipped her robe on. Making her way to her desk to turn the computer on, she noticed a necklace on top of her notebook, along with a note, written in Hiei's handwriting.

__

Selene,

I'm sorry to leave you suddenly, but I have unfinished business to attend to in the other realm. But for now, wear the gem for me. It's called a tear gem, and it comes when a demon cries. This was the first from the first time I cried for you, when you were taken for dead. But now wear it as a symbol that you are my mate, my chosen one, whom one day I will marry properly. I love you Selene.

Hiei

Selene put the note down and picked up the necklace. On it was a black tear-shaped gem. She saw something on it glint, and she looked closer to see a rose etched into it. Smiling, she put it on and started her day, new hope filling her heart.

Taffy: Like I said, possibly the result of too much sun, but oh well. I know it's not too great, but I had to get it out of my head before I went nuts. So, R&R, constructive criticism only please, no flames. Or else I'll retaliate and flame you right back.


End file.
